The present invention relates to lamp device, and particularly to a lamp rod which can be assembled by users himself (or herself)
Prior wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, and ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock the components. In assembly, not only the user is easy to be harmed, but also other locking tools (such as spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. Moreover, in assembly, electric wires are easy to expose out and some dangers are induced. Thereby, the prior art is not suitable to be assembled by the user himself (or herself). In general, since in the prior art design, the wire is possibly exposed out if the assembly work is performed by the user, the manufacturer assembles the device in advance, namely, the wire box is assembled by inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, this will induce that a large space is required for transferring and storing and thus cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a do-it-yourself lamp rod which is formed by a retaining seat at a lateral side of a wire connecting box and an inserting rod inserting into the retaining seat. The retaining seat is locked to the inner side of a wire connecting box, and a rectangular inserted hole of the retaining seat has a positioning block therein. Thereby, an inserted hole and the positioning block can be screwed engaged. A limiting ring is locked to the inserting portion of the retaining seat so that the positioning block and the inserting rod are firmly secured to a wire connecting box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a do-it-yourself lamp rod, wherein a limiting ring is released, then the inserting rod can be pulled out. Thus it can be packaged and stored, the wire connecting box and inserting rod can be detached so as to reduce the volume for storing, transferring and packaging. Since the wire connecting box and inserting rod can be detached for reducing the material for transferring and storing, and the retaining seat inserted by the inserting rod is installed to the wire connecting box in advance. Thereby, the user needs only insert the inserting rod into the wire connecting box and then lock the limiting ring and thus the assembly of the present invention is completed. No other stud, or tools are necessary. Therefore, the present invention can be assembled by users.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.